Coeur de glace
by Etincelle-hime
Summary: Songfic Hijo de la luna Sélès...deux prisonniers se meurent dans une cellule. Une âme se déchire pendant que l'autre s'évapore...Pourquoi un mage ne veut plus avoir un vrai sourire.


- Je veux mourir…

La voix, murmure de vapeur, se perd dans la froideur environnante. L'humidité gelée suintant des murs fait résonner les mots comme des notes sur un piano désaccordé. Ces imposantes parois de pierre s'élèvent à trois bons mètres du sol, se rejoignant en une clef de voûte en forme de rose.

A Sélès, les chapelles sont les prisons, les dieux des tortionnaires, la religion est devenue l'amour du pouvoir. Il n'y a de place pour rien d'autre.

Ses lèvres gercées s'étirent en un douloureux sourire. C'est bien pour ça qu'il est ici. Comment a-t-il pu y croire ? Espérer changer les choses, faire germer l'espoir dans un terreau figé depuis longtemps dans la glace…

Le sang bat contre ses tempes. Les hallucinations se font de plus en plus atroces, broyant ses nerfs sans pitié…lui qui a résisté tant d'années…quelle ironie, de céder entre ces simples murs à la folie, alors qu'il a tenu tête aux hommes !

Ses pulsations cardiaques deviennent le rythme lancinant d'une mélodie. Ses yeux s'embuent. Son subconscient est bien cruel, pour lui infliger un souvenir aussi doux.

**Tonto****el que no entienda  
Cuenta una leyenda  
Que una hembra gitana  
Conjuro a la Luna hasta el amanecer  
Llorando pedía  
Al llegar el día  
Desposar un calé**

Les paroles tombent au rythme des flocons…c'est une des vieilles légendes de ce pays où l'hiver ne finit jamais. Une femme les prononce…sa voix est douce comme du satin…Une main passe dans les cheveux blonds de l'enfant pâle. Il a un peu de fièvre, il s'est réveillé au milieu de la nuit, le vent faisant battre les volets contre les fenêtres l'empêche de trouver le sommeil. La mère l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle est plus brune que lui, mais il a hérité de ses yeux bleus comme des océans. Elle le berce de ses bras et de ses paroles. Il connaît cette chanson par cœur, mais il reste silencieux, envoûté par la magie des mots. Ses paupières alourdies par le sommeil battent, alors qu'il fixe la lumière vacillante d'une bougie posée sur la table de chevet.

Ils sont seuls dans la grande maison dont le plancher craque, seuls dans cette nuit au milieu du blizzard. Mais il n'a pas peur. Le sein contre lequel il se blottit est son bouclier. Il frissonne, elle le serre un peu plus contre elle. Il aspire de toutes ses forces son odeur réconfortante.

A travers ses yeux mi-clos se mêlent le rêve et le décor de la chambre d'enfants.

Le visage de sa mère et les anges nocturnes.

La flamme de la bougie…Et un visage squelettique.

**  
Tendras a tu hombre piel morena  
Desde el cielo hablo la Luna llena  
Pero a cambio quiero  
El hijo primero  
Que le engendres a él  
Que quíen su hijo inmola  
Para no estar sola  
Poco le iba a querer  
**

- Je veux mourir !

Il sursaute, la terreur le met hors d'haleine. Il tente de calmer sa respiration…son souffle se fait progressivement moins saccadé. Bon sang, il allait oublier…

Lentement, il se lève. Ses muscles atrophiés par l'immobilité font flageller ses jambes maigres. Pris de vertiges, il ferme les yeux. Les deux lacs céruléens disparaissent sous ses paupières bouffies par l'épuisement. Du revers de la main, il dégage les mèches blondes, presque blanches, qui lui tombent sur le visage. Dans la cellule voisine, la jeune fille a recommencé à sangloter. Il la sent, de l'autre côté du mur. Il voit ses cernes, ses mains bleuies d'engelures, son beau visage amaigri par les privations, ses vêtements réduits à l'état de loques…ses longs cheveux _blonds, presque blancs_, qui pendent jusqu'à toucher terre. Sa mère aimait tellement les coiffer.

Il fait un pas, puis deux, vers la fenêtre de l'oubliette. Il doit s'appuyer d'une main contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Son poing se crispe contre la pierre. Il ne peut rien faire pour elle.

Pire, c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est ici.

Ashura-ô, l'homme aux cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau, aussi obscurs que son âme, avait donc raison. Il n'a aucun cœur. Il n'en a jamais eu, d'ailleurs. Il s'est séparé de sa famille il y a de ça des années, conscient des conséquences de ses actes.

Et à présent, dans cette cellule acollée à la sienne, son propre sang se meurt.

**  
Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime Luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la Luna **

Son lit est perpendiculaire à celui de son frère. Elle ne dort plus et écoute, attentive, la douce complainte. Entre les bras de sa mère, il voit son visage encore arrondi par l'enfance et soupire. Il devra partager la chanson... Comme il a tout partagé depuis qu'elle est arrivée, si … différente de lui. Physiquement, elle pourrait être sa jumelle, mais à l'intérieur...

La voix de la fillette perce le silence. Il ferme les yeux, se crispant légèrement, la magie est rompue.

- Maman ?

L'ange à l'étreinte tiède et affectueuse se détourne de son protégé.

- Continue de dormir, Lynn. Ton frère a un peu de fièvre, ce n'est rien.

Elle reprend la chanson. Sa voix, qui n'est qu'un murmure, fredonne les notes avec une justesse parfaite.

Lynn reste cependant assise sur le bord du lit, se laisse bercer par les mots enchanteurs. Comme tous les enfants, elle est fascinée par la poésie morbide des vieilles légendes.

**De padre canela nació un niño  
Blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
Con los ojos grises  
En vez de aceituna  
Niño albino de Luna  
Maldita su estampa  
Este hijo es de un payo  
Y yo no me lo cayo**

- Je veux mourir !

Il a un sourire à moitié fou. Lynn ne connaissait pas cette chanson. La chanson des nuits de fièvre, lorsque le développement de ses pouvoirs le vidait de toutes ses forces, l'affaiblissant au point de ne plus le laisser dormir. Alors sa mère arrivait toujours de cette manière, sur la pointe des pieds. Et elle lui chantait les malheurs de cette gitane flouée par l'astre lunaire. C'était sa chanson, elle ne la récitait que pour lui.

Ce soir-là où la neige tombait…où la fièvre avait atteint un degré supérieur…

Il inspire une petite bouffée d'air glacial. Ses poumons émettent un petit bruit de verre brisé, il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

…ce soir-là il avait souhaité qu'elle n'ait jamais existé.

A présent, il comprend la nouvelle torture que lui inflige son esprit. Cette mélodie mélancolique revient tinter dans le silence de ses pensées parce qu'il désire à nouveau la même chose de tout son cœur.

Cependant, ce n'est plus un simple caprice d'enfant. C'est un vœu qu'il voudrait hurler à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. La honte et le dégoût lui tenaillent les entrailles. Au prix d'un ultime effort, il parvient à atteindre la fenêtre. Une bourrasque cingle sa figure…

**Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime Luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la Luna**

- Il ressemble à quoi, papa ?

La mère sourit à la question de Lynn. Ramenant le crâne de son fils contre sa poitrine, elle passe les doigts dans ses cheveux blonds fins comme du duvet.

- Tu me demandes ça à cause de la chanson ?

Puis, comme la fillette hoche la tête :

- Quand je vous vois, je le vois. Vous avez le même regard, le même sourire…

- Pourquoi il est parti, alors ?

Le malade sent le cœur de sa mère bondir contre son oreille.

- Je te le raconterai, un jour, souffle-t-elle. Ton grand frère a besoin de repose et de silence.

Lynn se rallonge docilement, contemple le reflet de la bougie dansant dans les prunelles de son aîné.

- Je peux te poser une toute dernière question, maman ?demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

La mère a hésité avant d'accepter.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il soit tout le temps malade ?

L'enfant sent que les bras se relâchent autour de lui.

Elle s'est levée et borde sa sœur. Son ombre tremble sur le mur lorsqu'elle caresse le front de Lynn.

- Il grandit pour devenir comme son père…Un grand mage.

**  
Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano:  
¿De quién es el hijo?  
Me has engañao fijo  
Y de muerte la hirio  
Luego se hizo al monte  
Con el niño en brazos  
Y allí le abandono**

- Je veux mourir…

Elle est si faible, cette voix. Elle frémit, s'éteint et renaît, pareille aux cendres d'un feu mourrant sous la bise. Il lutte pour ne pas lui crier de se taire. La prière monte dans sa gorge. Ses mâchoires tendent sa peau blême, ses dents grincent…Bon sang arrête Lynn je t'en supplie je ne peux pas je ne peux plus ils…

Ses doigts se crispent sur les barreaux, les jointures des phalanges blanchissant sous la force avec laquelle il s'y agrippe.

Faut-il être inhumain pour enfermer une innocente ?

Faut-il être monstrueux pour ne pas flancher alors ?

**Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer  
Dime Luna de plata  
Que pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la Luna**

La fièvre est tombée, la chanson va s'achever. La mère allonge confortablement son fils, suivant du bout des doigts la douce courbe de ses pommettes, la surface lisse de son front redevenu frais. Il va céder au sommeil, avec pour inspirer ses rêves l'odeur chaude de la femme penchée au dessus de lui, et l'impression d'un baiser sur la joue.

Il oubliera vite ce long regard qu'elle a eu pour lui, la tempête qui a noyé ses yeux, lorsqu'elle s'est levée pour quitter la chambre.

- Il sera comme son père…avait-elle répété dans un souffle.

**Y en las noches que haya Luna llena  
Será porque el niño esté de buenas  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguará la Luna  
Para hacerle una cuna  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguará la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna**

- Je veux mourir je veux mourir je veux mourir je veux mourir…

Non il n'est pas comme son père, il n'est pas resté dans le droit chemin…celui qui aurait préservé sa famille. Et il leur fait payer le prix de son choix.

- Je veux mourir je veux mourir je veux mourir…

Le brouillard est tombé sur la citadelle de Sélès. Les ailes lumineuses enveloppant la forteresse sont enrubannées dans du coton blanc. Les rayons d'une lune de glace se réverbèrent sur les hauts murs, les fenêtres closes…sur le visage que le prisonnier tend au ciel, tremblant de douleur.

- Je veux mourir je veux mourir…

C'est fini, c'est presque fini. Tu ne vas plus souffrir, petite sœur. Tu vas dormir dans le berceau du croissant de lune, sous les yeux aux mille étoiles de ta mère.

- Je veux…

Un corps frêle a chu de l'autre côté de la paroi. Les genoux du prisonnier cèdent au même moment, il se laisse glisser au pied de la fenêtre avec une plainte sourde, appuyant son front contre le mur.

A cet instant, Fye D. Flowright a bien cru ne jamais plus pouvoir aimer.

_Voilà... j'ai l'impression d'avoir donné naissance à un monstre, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop triste mais cette chanson de mecano nme déprime toujours un peu. Maintenant, je lance un appel à qui voudra écrire une fic développant ce OS... contactez moi si vous etes intéressés!_

_Et sinon, à part ça, laissez des commentaires à foison!!_


End file.
